


surprises and more surprises

by yaoisaveslives



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, M/M, Merry Christmas, Panties, Rimming, SLIGHT spanking bc why not, Toys, orgasm denial ig, romantic set up lol, viktor is v pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisaveslives/pseuds/yaoisaveslives
Summary: In that moment, Yuuri swore he had never seen a man so beautiful. From his hot reddening cheeks to his chiseled abdomen to the fucking dark red panties with a white lace trim around them.  "Jesus, Viktor." Was all he could say.ORthe one where viktor loves surprising yuuri and watching him blush bc why not... oh and it's christmas eve ;)))





	

Yuuri exhaled a long sigh of relief as he tipped off his snowy boots at the front door of his family home. The wind was howling as the snow fell lightly from the sky, kissing his red nose and cheeks. He blinked a few times before shutting the door behind him and shrugging his coat off.

" _Tadaima_ ," Yuuri slipped his coat onto the coat rack and let the melting snow drip off. It was quite late at night and the house was dark. Everyone seemed to be in bed already.

"Oh," Yuuri felt a slight twinge of sadness creep up his spine as he realized there was no one there. He hated his job. He worked ridiculous hours and even on holidays. He supposes that he's lucky enough to not have to work tomorrow, being Christmas day.

Letting out a puff of frustration, all Yuuri could think about was _bed, bed, bed_. He padded down the hallway and made his way to the staircase. The kitchen smelled of delicious food and burning candles. Yuuri's face pulled into a long frown as he realized what he had missed out on earlier. But then again, his job meant everything to him. What can't be helped, can't be helped. His shoulders sagged as he trudged his way up the stairs, head hanging a bit. 

The scent of vanilla candles grew stronger as he inched closer and closer to his bedroom, making him quirk a brow. He began to lightly tug at the tie fastened around his neck, feet carrying him to his destination. From under the slim crack in his door where it almost met the floor, the room could be seen as dimly lit. What the hell? Did he forget to turn off a lamp before he left home? Oh my god, did he leave it on _all day_?

He turned the nob, opening the door. A subtle whiff of the candle scent washed over him as his eyes grew wide in shock at the sight before him. All around the room, tiny tea candles were lit. Some were upon his dresser, upon the window sill, and his night stand. Around the perimeter of his ceiling were fairy lights making the room cascade in a light glow. Right next to his desk was a small Christmas tree with tiny ornaments and a star on top. The bed was lightly scattered with red rose petals and to top it off, a very almost-naked Viktor Nikiforov. 

"Vi-viktor?" Was the first thing that slipped from his trembling lips. Viktor was sat perched upon his bed, legs dangling off the sides. He was dressed in one of the green robes from his parent's hot springs. His smile grew as he saw Yuuri's reaction.

"Yuuuuuri," He outstretched his arms and awaited a very shocked man before him. Yuuri's cheeks grew hot as he stepped carefully into Viktor's arms, still taking in the sight before him. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." 

Viktor hugged him tightly to his chest and breathed in Yuuri's scent. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a content and happy sigh. "I love surprises. Especially when I get to surprise you. Merry Christmas, darling." Viktor carded a delicate yet firm hand through Yuuri's thick dark hair, massaging gently. Yuuri instantly turned to puddy, knees going slightly limp. 

He let out a _Mmmmm_ as he nudged up into Viktor's soft touch, tingles shooting down his spine. "I'm so happy to see you," Yuuri sighed, arms snaking around Viktor's neck. Viktor nodded in agreement, pulling away and looking up to meet Yuuri's eyes. 

Yuuri smiled down at him, eyes getting lost in the pools of cyan blue before him. They were so beautiful and mesmerizing, how could one not forget about everything while staring into those delicate, glass-like orbs? Viktor leaned forward and caught Yuuri's lips in a sweet kiss. It was light and gentle, a soft peck that lingered. "Is this all for me?" Yuuri breathed as they pulled away. Viktor nodded his head and caught his bottom lip between his teeth in nervous anticipation. "Do you like it?" He asked. 

"It's so beautiful. No one's ever done this for me before." He admitted. Viktor was a little surprised, but he nodded it off. He was glad that he was the first to make Yuuri feel this way. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Viktor said, lying back onto the soft and plush duvet, eyes fluttering shut. His arms were lazily thrown above his head, a lock of hair twirled between his fingers. 

Yuuri's breath was absolutely taken away by the masterpiece in front of him. That's what Viktor was, he was actual art. An actual angel from above came down and created this work of art that is Viktor, because none of this looked real. The way his hair fell around his face and reflected some of the flickering candle light; the way his eyes glimmered as he looked at Yuuri with this _look,_ this look that was telling him to _come hither_ ; the way his collar bones popped out and created a shadow along his breast bone; the way his smooth, milky skin almost _glittered_ like a fucking _vampire_   in the soft moonlight that peeked in through the curtains of the window; the way his long body effortlessly lied there on the duvet like a feather in the snow, lithe yet somehow still _full._

Yeah, this had to be a dream. Viktor was still in St. Petersburg, probably saying his farewells to his family and friends as he packed up for a holiday in Hasetsu. There's no way the man lying on the bed in front of him was real. 

"Yuuri?" Yuuri was snapped back into reality as he blinked a few times. _Oh, it is real_. Viktor was still lying there, waiting for him to take over. Yuuri licked his lips and made his way over to the patient man. His fingers trembled as he drew a hand up Viktor's forearm, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips. He drew his hand up until it connected with a strong jaw, cupping it there.

Yuuri bent over the bedside and drew his face in until he was centimeters away from kissing Viktor's pink lips. He let out a shaky breath as he moved his face up to Viktor's cheek, planting a soft kiss there, then moved to the next one and repeated his actions. 

Viktor's nose scrunched up in delight as he felt Yuuri's plush lips come in contact with his skin. "You're kissing everywhere except where I want you to," Viktor pouted. Yuuri quirked a brow, "Oh really? Where would you like me to kiss you?"

Viktor subtly puckered his lips enough to make them more prominent, eyes slowly shutting as he waited. Yuuri couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked. He gave in and kissed his lips. Viktor deepened it by pushing his head up and propping himself up on an elbow. Yuuri's heart caught in his chest as he fought back, mouth opening slightly to lick Viktor's bottom lip.

Viktor let out a small moan, hand sneaking up from behind and tangling itself in Yuuri's hair. They breathed in each other deeply and relished in the heat of the moment, kissing each other fiercely. "Mmm Yuuri, I've missed you," Viktor sighed into the kiss, pulling Yuuri down ontop of him so each of his legs were straddling Viktor's hips. 

"I've missed you, too, Vitya." Yuuri placed either palm beside Viktor's head. Viktor began kissing his way down Yuuri's jaw and down to his neck. He found his pulse and began to suck lightly on the hot skin there, reddening it. Yuuri swallowed his moans and buried his face in the crook of Viktor's neck. 

"Are you hot? Take your clothes off, _lyublyu_ ," Viktor tugged on Yuuri's loose tie, undoing the knot for him and snaking it off his neck. Yuuri nodded in agreement and sat up in his lap, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

Viktor helped by sensually sliding each of the sleeves down Yuuri's arms, eyes eating up the sight before him. He threw the shirt off to the side and instantly ran his hands up the soft muscle of Yuuri's abdomen, then stopping at his shoulders and massaging the tense muscles there. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a dragged moan, pleasure shooting up his spine and coursing all the way from his ears to his toes. Viktor was so damn good with his hands, it wasn't even funny.

"Long day?" Viktor asked, thumbs rolling into the heating flesh as he brought blood flow to it. Yuuri nodded his head and threw it back, jaw going a little slack. "Right there," his face slightly twitched into an expression of pure bliss and satisfaction. "Oh yeah, that's it." Yuuri sighed, smile taking over his face. Viktor laughed lightly, finishing up with soft rubs to the area. 

"You're the best," Yuuri dazedly grinned, grabbing a hold of each of Viktor's cheeks and pressed a tender kiss to his lips in gratitude. Viktor hummed his response, hands roaming Yuuri's back, lightly dragging his nails into the skin. 

"Mmm, so what did you have in mind we do on this fine Christmas eve?" Yuuri asked. Viktor's face lit up as he was reminded of his intended plans. It's not like he forgot, because he definitely _could not_ forget, he just got a little side-tracked. 

"Well you see, I'm not quite done with my surprise." Viktor's nose nudged into Yuuri's neck as he bit back his smile. Yuuri's head perked up in interest. "Oh really? What else could you possibly have for me? You _being here_ is more than enough. In fact, it's all I could've asked for." Yuuri blushed, turning his head away bashfully. 

"I wanted to do this for you because I missed you and _I love you_ ," Viktor said, lightly pushing Yuuri off of him and getting to his feet. Yuuri sat up straight, watching carefully as the beautiful man before him stood. 

Viktor began to toy playfully with the fastened robe's belt around his waist. "I think I remember you once telling me that you had an interest in um... Panties.. So I kind of went out of my way to find some that I thought you might've liked." Now Viktor was the one blushing as he undid the knot and let the robe fall to the floor. 

In that moment, Yuuri swore he had never seen a man so beautiful. From his hot reddening cheeks to his chiseled abdomen to the fucking _dark red panties with a white lace trim around them._ "Jesus, Viktor." Was all he could say. The tight fabric hugged his narrow hips _perfectly_ and sculpted his thighs in this way that he _couldn't even describe_. He was absolutely speechless. 

"Do you.. Do you like them?" Viktor asked, looking down at the tiny fabric that fit snugly to his rather large member. Yuuri's mouth was watering as he stared longer. "Y-yes." He mustered out.

"Really? Thank god. I thought they were a little much, but I'm glad you like them. I picked them out just for you." Viktor sighed in relief. 

"Can you um, if you don't mind. Come closer?" Yuuri asked shyly, pushing his glasses up a little further. Viktor was more than happy to come closer. He took a few steps and his chest was soon met with Yuuri's face. 

Yuuri gulped a little and placed his hands on either side of Viktor's waist. He slowly slid them down until they were right above his hips where the panties began. His fingers lightly danced around the white lace seam, making Viktor pleasantly shudder. He then found his way to the red fabric. He looked closer and was caught in disbelief. "Are those rhinestones?" Yuuri poked lightly at the small gems embedded into the fabric. 

"Yup," Viktor nodded his head, smiling down at the so-fascinated Yuuri. " _Sodesu ka_ ," Yuuri mumbled mainly to himself. He let his eyes wander and they landed right where he _knew_ they would.

The panties fit Viktor absolutely perfectly, but his cock being on the bigger side, it was fit so snug inside the fabric, he could literally _see_ the shape of it. This sight made Yuuri literally salivate.

"Can I just-" Yuuri trailed off, pulling Viktor's hips closer to him. He sank to his knees without really thinking and nuzzled his nose right onto Viktor's cock, feeling the outline of it on his cheek. 

Viktor jumped, caught slightly off guard. His fingers once again, almost automatically, found their way into Yuuri's hair. Blood was beginning to quickly flow down south as he felt the heat of Yuuri's face bring warmth. Yuuri rolled his cheek around a couple times before mouthing around it through the panties. 

"Oh, Yuuri," Viktor sighed, eyes shutting as he rocked his hips lightly upwards. Yuuri's hot breath felt _amazing_ on him. 

"Can I?" Yuuri looked up at him through is thick lashes as he tugged ever so slightly on the seam of the panties. Viktor nodded his head in approval, watching as Yuuri slowly tugged them down his thighs, letting his cock spring free. It stood straight out and in his face, thick with arousal. 

Yuuri couldn't help himself as he instantly sucked the head into his mouth, making Viktor throw his head back in ecstasy. It felt so good he spurt a little bit of pre cum into Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri happily swallowed it down as he swallowed the rest of Viktor's cock(or what he could _fit_ ) down his throat. Viktor always loved receiving blow jobs from Yuuri because he was so damn inexplicably good at them. The first time Yuuri went down on him, Viktor made him swear that he had never done it before, because Yuuri had him coming in seconds. 

Yuuri worked the shaft down as far as he could manage, the rest of it was worked with his hand. He always did this amazing thing where he would swallow around his cock every now and then, making his throat close around the head and it shot absolute _wonders_ throughout Viktor's body. 

"Yuuri, so good," Viktor sighed. He felt his climax approaching at a scary tempo, so he made Yuuri pull off. "'M gonna cum if you keep going," Viktor trembled, pulling out of the younger man's mouth. Yuuri wiped his lips sweetly with his fingers and smiled up at Viktor. 

"Are you in the mood to fuck?" Viktor asked suddenly, pushing Yuuri back onto the bed. Yuuri's eyes went wide at the sudden question. "Oh, _e to_ , sure, why not?" Yuuri smiled sheepishly. Viktor grinned from ear to ear as he sat in Yuuri's lap, grinding down into his crotch. He could feel Yuuri's bulge underneath his pants, making his grin harder. He couldn't wait to show Yuuri what he has in store for him. He wonders how he'll react?

"Do you think you can top tonight? I really want to feel you inside me." Viktor asked, slowly and prettily batting his lashes. Yuuri's face couldn't get any hotter than what it is now, but somehow it managed to do so. "O-okay." He agreed. 

"Let's take these off," Viktor began undoing Yuuri's pants and pulled them down his legs with this underwear in one swift motion. Yuuri's legs and cock were suddenly exposed to the cold air, making him shiver. 

"Tell me how bad you want it," Viktor whispered into his ear. Yuuri gulped and tried to find the words to say. He wasn't good with dirty talk, but it immensely turned him on, and Viktor knew it.

"I want it so bad," Yuuri replied, taking Viktor's hips into his hands. Viktor rolled them once, riding over Yuuri's bare cock. Yuuri writhed underneath him, looking up at him with the utmost desire and _need_. "Show me," Viktor said. 

Yuuri nodded and immediately flipped them over so that he was the one on top. Viktor loved it when Yuuri took initiative. He loved this side of him because this was really the only time he ever saw it outside of the ice. 

He reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He flicked the top open and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing it in slightly to warm it up. Viktor bit his lip in anticipation as he watched. Yuuri inched down and nudged Viktor's legs open with his nose, then he froze like a deer in the headlights.

"V-viktor? Is that a _plug_ inside your _ass_?" Yuuri's jaw dropped at the sight. Viktor's legs were skewed to either side of the bed, making sure to show off the shiny red plug peeking out from his entrance. His smirk had never been so wide than how it was now. "Surprise," he laughed. 

"Again? Another? Jesus, Viktor what more is there?" Yuuri blinked twice as he inched closer to get a better look. The tiny pinch-size handle was a crystal jewel, shining delicately under the pretty fairy lights. 

Viktor looked absolutely gorgeous right now. "How long have you had that in there?" Yuuri asked, daring to nudge it a little, carefully fidgeting it around. "About an hour. After I finished setting everything up in here, I got ready for you to come home. I waited for about fifteen minutes. I was so eager and impatient. It took all I had in me to not cum just from thinking about this very moment." 

Yuuri blinked up at him, disbelief thrown across his face. Viktor was insane, but Yuuri couldn't resist it. He loved how crazy Viktor's mind worked. 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Yuuri eventually asked, smirk starting to spread across his lips as he twisted the plug around. Viktor's breath hitched as he felt it move inside him, mind going to mush for a second. "B-because I just couldn't stop thinking about how good you always fucked me. How long's it been? A month? Yuuri, I _need you_ ," Viktor hissed the last part as Yuuri suddenly pulled the toy halfway out, then plunged it back inside. 

"It has been pretty long, huh? I really did miss you. I missed this," Yuuri said, completely removing the toy and replacing it with his hot tongue. Viktor immediately tensed up and gripped the bed sheets, Russian curse words spilling from his mouth. 

"You've been a good boy haven't you? You're on Santa's nice list, yeah?" Yuuri sneered, lapping his tongue around and around Viktor's hole. Viktor nodded his head frantically, words forgotten. "Answer me." Yuuri demanded, pushing a lubed finger into his entrance, tongue still working hard. 

" _Derr'mo_ ," Viktor swore, hips rolling up to meet Yuuri's slow thrusts with his finger. "Y-yes. I've been so good this year. Just for you," Viktor spilled, hips canting up for more. Yuuri obliged and pressed in another finger, this time curling it _just so,_ making Viktor go crazy.

"Yuuri please, I'm ready. Please fuck me," Viktor begged grabbing ahold onto his cock and jerking once before Yuuri slapped his hand away, pulling his fingers out. Viktor let go and placed his hands by his sides. 

"Ask politely," Yuuri shook his head as he spread some lube onto his throbbing cock. Viktor's own cock jumped a little in excitement, dripping a little pre cum onto his stomach. 

"Pretty please," Viktor cooed. Yuuri gave him a winning smile and nuzzled himself in between Viktor's spread legs. He managed to squeeze the head of his cock in before stopping to ask Viktor, "How do you want this?" 

Viktor propped himself up on his elbows and gave Yuuri a long stare. "Fuck me hard, I've been a good deserving boy." 

Yuuri's face flushed as Viktor looked him dead in the eyes while saying those words, he couldn't help but blush. " _Hai_ ," He murmured, and with that, the plunged straight into Viktor's tight heat with no warning. Viktor's elbows gave out beneath him, making his head fall back onto the bed as he couldn't even make a sound as each hard thrust Yuuri hit directly onto his prostate gland, making his cock _leak_.

" _Yuuri_ , yes, _da,_ yes," Viktor's legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist as he fucked him hard. "Don't stop."

Viktor was so close to cumming already, he was slightly embarrassed. "Yuuri, I'm gonna-

Just then a tight grip found the base of Viktor's cock, engulfing it with a tight squeeze. Viktor let out a loud cry as the need to cum took over him, but he _couldn't_. 

Yuuri gained monster strength in that moment and hiked Viktor's hips up so they were almost facing the ceiling. Yuuri was on his knees on the mattress and either of Viktor's legs were to his own chest. 

Yuuri slapped the skin on Viktor's ass hard, making it burn, but in the best way possible. Tears were forming in the brinks of his eyes as all kinds of overwhelming pleasure took over his body. He had Yuuri fucking his ass like there was no tomorrow, his firm grip at the base of his cock keeping him from cumming, and the tingling sensation of a hard slap on his skin sending triggers throughout his entire being.

Yuuri's thrusts became more violent and erratic, signaling that his orgasm was approaching. "Cum with me, Viktor." Yuuri said in one breath as the dormant hand started to jerk on Viktor's cock, unbearable pleasure now raking throughout him. 

Viktor began to erratically shake as he came hard into Yuuri's hand and onto his abdomen. The feeling exploded when Yuuri's cum released into Viktor's tight, spent heat, making Viktor writhe, his back arched into a beautiful bridge, throat tight, unable to produce sound. 

It was probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. 

Yuuri thrust lazily into him a few more times before pulling out and collapsing on top of him. " _Kuso_.." Yuuri exhaled, the blissful after-waves of sex already taking a toll on his body.

"Wow," Viktor exhaled, eyes blinking in the softly-dim room. Yuuri's hair was a mess and his cheeks were dusted a pretty pink. "I love you so much. I'm so happy I'm with you again. I hate being apart." Viktor said, giving Yuuri's neck a tired kiss. 

"Yeah, we should seriously consider our living conditions at the moment. In moments like this, I can't ever imagine not being by your side _ever_." Yuuri curled his spent body into the crook of Viktor's, both of them exchanging body heat. 

"Mmm, agreed. Merry Christmas, Yuuri." 

"Merry Christmas, Viktor."

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO. hey my peeps so it is currently 11:33 pm and i literally wrote this in two hours. my eyes are a lil strained and my fingertips are kinda red but heyyyy none of that matters bc omg it's almost christmas... you know what that means....... VIKTOR'S BIRTHDAY!!!! omg i cant believe our lil snowball pirozhki katsudon-loving ice skating champion lookin-ass is going to be 28..... GAH IM SO EMOTIONAL, I LITERALLY WROTE THIS THROUGH MY SAD AND LONELY CHRISTMAS RAGE. i hope u all enjoyed it lol sorry for the mistakes (if there were any noticeable ones, i legit just whipped this up)  
> LOVE YOU ALL <33333


End file.
